


Can we be friends now?

by Ace_superhero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fix-It, Missing Scene, Post-Crisis, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, post-crisis fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_superhero/pseuds/Ace_superhero
Summary: A Supercorp fix it fic.  Alex tried to help Lena see it from Kara's point of view and give them the push that they needed to heal their friendship (perhaps more than friendship too).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Can we be friends now?

**Author's Note:**

> Supergirl show never showed us our superfriends try to fix it with Lena
> 
> This takes place post crisis. A Supercorp make up fic that takes place after 5x13 100th episode. The scene that I would like to see between Alex and Lena before Kara and Lena really talk like adults. 
> 
> 5x07 - There confrontation in Fortress of Solitude happened already in this fic. But this is before the finale because frankly they have been dragging this out for too long. 
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing Supercorp, so be gentle with me. Mistakes are all mine!

Kara landed on Lena's office balcony with a thund, "Lena, Lex is not who he claims to be." Supergirl pleaded with her ex-best friend to listen to her.

"I know Supergirl...but.. " Lena couldn't find the right words to tell her the truth without revealing her true feelings towards Kara.

"Work with me..." Supergirl extended her hand out for Lena to take. 

"And what, let you hurt me again?" Lena retreated a couple of steps back and hugged her arms around herself instinctively. 

"I promise I won't hurt you again." Supergirl pressed forward a couple of steps.

"How can you promise that? You can't guarantee..." Lena couldn't let herself be hurt again. She won't allow anyone to fool her twice. 

"I.. yes, you are right, I can't guarantee that." She looked down on her feet before staring at Lena again. "But just imagine what we can accomplish if we work together.. a Super and a Luthor."

"Funny that Lex just gave me the same speech" Lena let out a sarcastic smile. 

"You are not seriously considering it are you?" Supergirl's crinkles deepened. 

Lena remained silent. 

"Just be careful then," Kara said dejectedly and flew away before Lena could say anything more. 

Lena wanted to choose Kara, her Supergirl so much. 

~~~~~~~

Lena went to see her mother the next day because the truth was she had no one to turn to. As expected, her mother warned her against working with Supergirl again. Her best friend had betrayed her and her other friends were, frankly, Kara's friend. But she couldn't be more wrong because Alex came to see her that night with pizza and beer.

"What brings you here, Alex. Do you need my help again?" Lena said with contempt.

"No, I wanted to talk to you actually. Kara told me that you remembered everything and I knew you killed Lex for her, to protect us." Alex smiled weakly. 

"Alex, may I remind you that we are not friends. I thought I made it clear during the crisis. So if you don't need my help then I don't think there is anything we need to talk about." Lena was about to shut the door on her.

Alex put her hand up to stop the door from closing. "Actually we do, I wasn't lying to you when I hated Supergirl a few months ago and you need to know the truth." She was holding Lena's attention now, her curiosity got the better of her and she let Alex in.

Alex sat down on her sofa and opened a bottle of beer. She offered one to Lena but she refused. 

"I don't like beer. You know that." Unbelievable, Lena thought. 

"I know, that's why I brought them because you wouldn't have any! Go get a glass of your expensive wine and sit down." Alex instructed her.

Lena wanted to protest but she bit down on her lips and did as she said.

After she made herself comfortable, she told Alex to start. 

"Well, remember how President Baker and Colonel Hailey cut Supergirl off DEO? We never told you the reason, did we?" Alex waited for Lena to shake her head before continuing, "President Baker was hell bent on finding out Supergirl's true identity so that they could control her and made her do their bidding." Alex sighed, remembering that awful period. 

"So you pretended to hate Supergirl ? Is that what it was?" Lena was getting intrigued now.

"No, it was more serious than that. First we wiped Colonel Hailey's mind when she found out about Kara from one of my agents. We thought that was enough to stop her but no. She kept trying and eventually she brought out the truth seeker. We couldn't lie or hide from the truth seeker, so Jonn had to wipe the DEO agents' minds and that included me." Alex stopped and took a deep breath herself as it was a painful experience for her too.

"I gave permission to Jonn to wipe my memories of Kara being Supergirl. At that time, Supergirl and I were practically strangers and I thought Supergirl was the enemy because of Colonel Hailey's orders. My disdain for Supergirl was real. It was horrible Lena. It was so horrible for Kara and I." Alex choked up a bit, "Kara was so lonely and I said so many hurtful things to Supergirl but she was still so kind to me."

"OMG... I'm so sorry." Lena couldn't help but reached out to comfort Alex, she squeezed her hand to let her know it's ok to take her time.

"Then Lex and Red Daughter wreak havoc, and...and I saw her beaten to death by Red Daughter.. her heart stopped Lena, she literally died. My heart stopped with her and suddenly I remembered everything. Then she came back to life and I knew that I couldn't live without my sister." Tears were streaming down Alex's cheeks now. And she tried to wipe them with her hands, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Thank you for telling me. I didn't know how much you two went through." Lena said quietly, processing all the information. 

Alex took a few sips of her beer while letting Lena take in all the information. 

"But my feelings were real too. She betrayed me. You all lied to me too. I am not just angry with Kara, you were all my friends too!!" Lena was trying to justify her actions although they seem less and less valid by the second. 

"I know, I know you are entitled to feel that way. I understand that. But it's not our secret to tell. Remember when I found out that you knew I was DEO? You said it wasn't your secret to tell?" Alex reminded her, before adding, "I let Jonn wipe my memories to protect her. Anyone who knew her secret would be in danger. She didn't tell you to protect you. It was from a place of love, not because she didn't trust you, Lena. You have to understand that." Alex said sincerely. 

"She doesn't want you to get hurt because of her." 

"But I did, I did get hurt by her!!" Lena raised her voice.

"I know, I am sorry about it. I really am. You are and have been a good friend. She was afraid how you may react and didn't want to lose you. And if I can be really honest, you have reacted as she feared you would. You hate her now and she is devastated. Losing you was never her intention."

"But it's too late now. She has given up on me. She said so herself, she would treat me like another villain." Lena shook her head in despair. 

"Lena, I think it's time you speak to Kara properly." Alex really felt bad for her. These two idiots had lots of unresolved feelings to sort out. She gave her a long hug. 

"I hope we can be friends again too, if you want." Alex finally let go of her.

"I would like that." Lena nodded with a genuine smile. She has been miserable for far too long and may she could let Alex back into her life, she has always admired this woman if she was being truthful. 

"One final advice, just remembered how many times Kara believed in you - even when no one else did." Alex said earnestly, looking into her eyes. 

"Thank you." Lena finally was feeling things could be better from now on. 

************************************************************

"Thank you for coming." Lena opened the door to a nervous Kara. She was looking down and twisting her figures nervously.

"I nearly didn't." Kara admitted.

"I wouldn't blame you, please come in. I really need to talk to you." Lena left the door open and moved towards her kitchen herself.

"Can you offer you some tea, coffee or wine?" Lena offered. 

"Tea is fine. Thank you." Kara walked in and stopped at the kitchen island, not knowing to do with her hands. She settled with placing her hands on the kitchen top to stop herself from fidgeting. 

After some awkward silence, Lena gave her some tea while she poured herself a whiskey. Lena decided to say something to make this less awkward. "So you sent Alex to talk to me?"

"What? No, wait Alex came to see you?" Kara's eyes went wide and started to stutter. 

"Oh, you didn't know?" Lena berated herself for managing to make this more awkward. Change the topic quickly, she thought.

"You know, this is the first time you are talking to me as Kara rather than Supergirl." Lena pointed out. 

"I didn't know if you wanted to see Kara again." Kara said looking down at her tea, then slowly glanced up to see Lena's reaction. 

"To be honest, I didn't know it myself too, for months, all I could feel was pain and betrayal. I dealt with it in the only way I knew, the Luthor way. We plot and revenge against the people who wrong us and that's what Luthors do. That's what I did, I knew what I did was wrong but I didn't know any other way. For that I am sorry." Lena finally got everything out of her chest honestly. 

"Thank you for saying that. I wanted you to know that I did not tell you for so long because I was really thinking that it was the best way to protect you. You didn't know that how many times Alex, Jonn and people I love were hurt because they are on my team. Because of me." Kara also needed Lena to know what's really on her mind. 

Lena nodded and tentatively she took Kara's hand and led them to her sofa. They hugged each other tightly and didn't say anything for a long time. Finally Kara pulled back a little and wanted Lena to look at her.

"While we are being honest with each other, I also wanted you to know that I love you, I have loved you for a long time, and perhaps, I have loved you more than a best friend should and that's why I was so so scared to tell you that I am Supergirl, especially when you did not like Supergirl as much as you like Kara. But you stuck by Supergirl and everytime Supergirl needed help, you always did without a question. So I thought that maybe, just maybe you would be able to accept all of me, not just parts of me, you know." Kara's voice cracked a little, and gave Lena a nervous smile. 

Lena's hands were trembling when she lifted her thumb to stroke Kara's cheek, she felt that she could be brave and tell her the truth, "We maybe perfect for each other then," She grinned before continuing, "For a long time, I didn't know why I felt so hurt by you, I had never been so cruel to anyone in my whole life, but you bought the worst out of me, when I found out the truth from Lex. I felt so humiliated, so betrayed by someone I love so much. Kara, my feelings for you have definitely exceeded what best friends should be." 

"Did we just confess our love for each other at the same time as admitting to hurting each other in the worst possible way?" Kara leaned back a little, rubbing her forehead with her fingers to try to understand the conundrum that they found themselves in.

"I guess that's one way to put it." Lena suddenly felt nervous again. As good of a chess player she was, she didn't see this coming. Kara had feelings for her too? But how are they going to get pass this and move forward?

"So what now, Kara?" 

"I don't know, shall we try to be friends again first and take it from there?" Kara said hopefully, she nervously licked her lips and bit them down. Lena couldn't help but draw into those lips.

"I don't know. All I wanted to do is to kiss you right now." Lena breathed out and leaned towards Kara slowly. 

"Will you hurt me again?" Kara questioned.

"Never. Promise me that there will be no secrets between us again?" Lena continued to close the gap between them.

"I promise." Kara grinned into their long awaited kiss. All they could feel was fireworks and explosions of happiness when soft lips touched and tongues dancing around each other. If this was how they could feel when they were together then maybe they could have a new start. 

After many tender and long drawn out kisses, Lena pulled back with a dreamy look on her face. "Wow" The genius Luthor has been rendered speechless. 

"A Luthor and a Super, working together, huh?" Kara muttered, still couldn't believe how quickly things have turned around. 

"Maybe if you play it right, Super." Lena was holding Kara's face like the most precious thing in this world. 

"Guess who's mom won't be very happy about this." Kara teased Lena, while brushing her nose against hers. 

"Shut up and kiss me." Lena tugged Kara back into another passionate kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. :) Do let me know if you like it or not.


End file.
